


Until you’re home

by Shipper_on_deck



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey’s still at home, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, Soldier AU, jack is a soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: In 1918, Jack Kelly was drafted to be a soldier in what was then called the European war, these are the letters he and Davey sent to each other during that time.(And the poem I wrote that inspired this whole thing, since the first letter makes little sense without it)





	1. The poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is the poem that inspired our au and while it isn’t technically a letter, it was supposed to be something Davey wrote about Jack.
> 
> The rest of the story is explicitly Javid I promise

I’ve heard the whispers of demon

When they see his hand within mine

The stage whispered shouts of those with their doubts

That we two are crossing some line.

 

Perhaps then, my boy is a demon

A siren with sapphire eyes

Who lured men like me in with his confident grin

Who’s leading me to my demise.

 

But just when I think for a moment

That the rest of the world may be right

He lets part of him show, the part only I know

The darkness that breaks into light

 

When his confident air fades around him

And it leaves just the man I adore.

I know in my heart, that I never could part

From my siren, my friend, my amore.

 

My boy, I’ll admit, is no angel

But still, I am under no spell

If there’s horns in his hair, then I’ll proudly declare

That I too, am destined for hell.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack to Davey

Dear Damned,

It warms me to know how quickly you’d throw yourself into the fire for me, although I don’t think that is necessary (or possible, for that matter). You are an angel, but this world has clipped your wings with its cruel tongue and harsh judgement. With worn wings, you can’t fly away and reach heaven, so you remain here on this earth. I can’t begin to explain how much it hurts to know that you can’t get away to a better life, but it makes me very happy that you’ve chosen to spend your time here with me.

        These people, they don’t think it’s fit for someone like me to look at you the way I do. I feel sorry for them. They can’t seem to recognize love when they see it, and I think that’s why there is so much violence and pain here. They’ll praise you, deem you a hero, for killing twenty men, but they’ll break you, damn you to hell, for loving one. However, I don’t love just a man. I love an angel, an entity, something ethereal. I love a city. I love the mountains in the shadows and angles of your face, and I love the rivers that run down the curves of your body. I love the gentle breeze that is your voice and the bright sunrise that is your eyes.

        Just as quickly as you would throw yourself into the flames for me, I would just as quickly breathe to life for you. While I do not mean to undermine your sentiments, I feel that living is much harder than dying. Death brings peace, a sound slumber, and life brings hellish chaos. I would live a thousand lives if it meant spending every one with you.

                            Sincerely,

                                 Your Siren


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David to Jack

My dearest Siren,

        For a man who once swore blind he was far from a romantic, you certainly have a way with words. Though I can’t say that surprised me anymore. It hasn’t surprised me since we were the young kings of our concrete Jungle, when we were seventeen and unstoppable, defying god or Pulitzer to say we didn’t matter. Do you ever miss the days when that was our biggest adversary? Lord knows I do.

        Though I must admit, I wouldn’t go back if I could. I suppose I was ‘innocent’ then, or at least, they couldn’t say I was illegal. But whenever I get a letter from you now, I find myself wondering how I ever believed innocence was worth forgoing this joy. This bone deep contentment that settled in me the first time you called me yours: which I am, and forever shall be. 

        If I am an angel to you, my darling, then god only knows what you are. The more I know you, the more certain I am that you are indeed a siren. I hear whispers... people who believe me better off without your song around me, but they don’t see how it hurts to not hear it. They don’t understand, how could they? How could anyone comprehend how desperately I miss your beautiful voice, and your sweet lips and your artists hands, how I miss you entirely, my darling. I wasn’t built to be alone, and I never feel that more than the winters like these. The air seems too cold now, our bed too large. I’m missing a critical part of myself, and I can do nothing but hope and pray I’ll have it back soon, unharmed.

 

       All my love, now and forever,

                    Your damned angel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack to David

Dearest Angel,

        I remember when we were 17, Young and carefree. I wouldn’t go back either, even if this war is hell. I wouldn’t change a change, except I would. I would come home to kiss you one last time, to hold you and love you again. I would come home to touch you and take you one last time, I miss you so my darling, and I’m positive it is mutual.

        The fellas here are nice. I’ve made friends. Antonio, we call him Race, is like us. His lover is Spot Conlon, someone else that is fighting with us. He’s tough, tougher than any of us seem to be, but I don’t think he’s suited for the war. None of us are really. His friend was sent over the top yesterday, Spot is devastated, I can tell, but we don’t have time to grieve here.

        I love you more than anything Davey. I miss your voice. I miss hearing you say my name. ‘Jackie’ you call me, and it feels wrong to hear anyone else say it. I can hear your voice in my head, if I try to. ‘Jackie’ you’d whisper ‘I love you’. I need to hear it for real. Things are getting rough without you, but I’m so glad you’re home and safe.

I’ve lost my ring, my one connection to you, I’m sorry. Tell Sarah, and Katherine, and Les I love them I love them, and that I miss them, but I must stop writing, or I fear I will keep writing forever.

                         I love you most,

                                 Jackie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David to Jack

My darling Jackie,

        I understand what you mean, hearing somebody else calling me Davey feels so out of place, so wrong and almost disrespectful that I just can’t stand it anymore. Those of us back home seem to understand that, for nobody has called me Davey since around a month after you left. That name, much like my heart, is only yours.

        When this awful war is over, and I’m back in your arms, where I so clearly belong, I truly doubt my ability to ever let you go again, but these letters and the little comfort they bring, have helped me immensely to get through a painfully hard time, I’ve given Sarah and Katherine your love, but you’ll have to give Les it yourself, he was drafted not so long ago. If you see him, if he ends up in the same battalion as you, please, please look out for him.

        I’m sending my ring with this letter, it may not be much, but it’s a small connection to home, and to me... I hope it gives you some form of comfort, the way sleeping in your old shirts has helped me to sleep without you by my side.

I love you more than life itself, my darling. Please come home.

                             ,Your Davey


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack to Davey

Dear Lover,

        I have more time to write, but I fear this letter may be shorter than my others. I was burned by the flamethrowers. I would have sent a sketch with this, it had been my plan, but I am in crippling pain. Just writing this is bringing tears to my eyes. Do not fret, my Santa Fe, for I am in recovery. I don’t have much more time left here, however. They’re sending me back out as soon as I can use both hands without getting sick from pain.

        I know we cannot be legally married, but when I return, I will ask Medda to have us a ceremony. Secret marriage, just like Romeo and his fair Juliet, because I know how you love that play. For we are star-crossed lovers just as they, but our love will never sour. Peace be with you, my nyas.

Sincerely,

Your Romeo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey to Jack

My Romeo

        You have no idea how much the thought of you in such pain hurts me, my love. And I suppose the pain is made infinitely worse when I cannot be there with you... I can’t stroke your hair or hold you close and promise you all will be well soon enough. In truth, I’ve never felt quite so helpless. 

         In spite of this though, I find the thought of you and I having a small ceremony when you’re finally back home with me for good to be an immense comfort. The mere thought of marrying you, however illegal or secretive it must be, the thought of swearing myself to you forever makes me nothing but happy. I am already yours, after all. 

         Please though, my dearest, for as romantic and beautiful as comparing ourselves to Romeo and Juliet May be, I will not even attempt to deny that we are star crossed lovers, after all, I only hope that our story comes to a happier end, where Juliet can be reunited with her (his) brave, wonderful Romeo in life, rather than in death.

        All the same, that you remember that play at all melts my heart, and thus, I leave you with this:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite.

                    Your doting Juliette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack to david

Dear Sun,

You need not worry any longer. My hands haven’t healed right. They do not work the way they used to. I’m unable to use a gun, and I’m hardly able to write this to you, although there’s far less pain. They’re sending me home.

I’m no longer a useful soldier, and I have never been so grateful to be so worthless to someone. It feels like I’ve been waiting an eternity. I’m tired of waiting. I’m tired altogether. I’m tired of this war, I’m tired of crying, and I’m tired of missing you. The thought of getting to see you again is refreshing, and I feel seventeen again. Seventeen, reckless, and in love with a boy from a city I hated. A city that has never felt so much like home. “Home is wherever the heart is,” Medda told me. And my heart, David Jacobs, is with you. It has been since that day you showed up with your kid brother and told me you didn’t want to be partners.

It’s kind of ironic, isn’t it? You said you didn’t want to be selling partners, and we were, and then you said you’d never love a man in fear of getting yourself arrested or killed, and you loved me anyways. I’ve always loved that rebellious streak of yours. It’s endearing, really. The second someone tells you that you can’t do something, you do everything you can to prove them wrong. And I am so, so glad that thing was loving me.

I’m excited. I may not look the same when I get home, and I sure as Hell won’t be the same, but I know you will take care of me when I need it. I cannot wait to feel the enthralling kiss of your lips and the hypnotizing sound of your voice. I miss you so, darling, but we’re almost there. Not much longer, and I can hold you tight and never let go again. Wait just a little longer for me, will you?

Sincerely,

Your Moon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David to Jack

  Dear Moon,

My Love, you could never even begin to understand how happy I am to hear you’re coming home to me. I know you won’t be the man you were when you left, I can’t imagine what you’ve seen, but you’re still my Jack, and just as you intend to hold me, I don’t doubt for a moment that it will take me at least a few hours to let go of you.

To think we’re just meagre days from each other now... that there is not even a month between the day I Write this, and the day you and I are reunited for good is bringing tears to my eyes, so I’m sorry to say this letter will no doubt be more than a little tearstained. I cannot wait to have you home, and safe... to feel your body against mine and to hear your beautiful, beautiful voice once again.

You already know how completely you own my heart, but I don’t think I myself realised just how true that sentiment was until the day you left. Not a day has gone by that you don’t cloud my thoughts, and the only thing bringing me a brief oasis of calm in the insane hellish desert of fear my mind is in has been your letters, though even they have to be a poor substitute for you yourself, my darling.

My love, a few more days is nothing, I would wait forever for you, just as I will love you forever, and hold and treasure you forever. I’ll see you soon.

I love you more than you

can possibly imagine,

Your Moon


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army to David
> 
> (We had no idea how to structure this one sorry)

Dr. D. Jacobs,

We regret to inform you that on September 18th, Private Jack Kelly was killed in an air raid. Private Kelly had been in recovery for his severe burns and was told he would be sent home within a few days. While waiting, the hospital in which he was staying was bombed by German planes. Private Kelly will be regarded as a hero for all he has done in the war, despite not having died in combat.

              The United States Army.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey’s last Letter

Dear Romeo

         It feels wrong, in a way, to think you won’t be the one that finds this letter, you couldn’t be, and yet here I am writing to you, as I used to. Although something’s different now. Worse. My hands never shook like this when I wrote to you before, my eyes never blurred with tears, I’ve never felt quite so numb.

         You’ll be angry when you see me so soon, I don’t doubt that for a second, my love. I know you would’ve wanted me to keep going, to live for you the way you once promised me you would love for me, but this isn’t life Jack. I’m not alive, I haven’t been since I got that damn letter. Even if I hadn’t noticed the handwriting, I knew it wasn’t yours. You’ve never called me David.

        To Les, Sarah, or whoever eventually finds this letter, I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to keep fighting. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. I haven’t been alive since I learned he wasn’t, and I can’t carry on like this, not without my soulmate. I love you, so so much, and I promise I’ll be watching over you.

 

             I’ll see you soon, Romeo.

                            Your Juliet

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! Even if you just comment to tell us it was crap *finger guns*


End file.
